Our special day
by Tornado lover19
Summary: Spongebob and sandy get Married
1. Our special day

_It has been ten wonderful months since I proposed to my beloved Fiancée Sandy Cheeks. On Valentine's Day, all of my family like my parents, grandma squarepants, Cousin Stanley, cousin blackjack, uncle sherm, plus a bunch more people are all gathered here on this special day at my favorite place in the whole entire world...the Krusty Krab. Sandy's parents, her twin brother Randy, Randy's wife Kellie and their three year old daughter Cheyenne and 1 year old son Cody came all the way from Texas to attend our wedding. All my friends are here like Patrick, my best bud being the best man... of course. Mr. Krabs and Pearl, Larry the lobster. I did invite Squidward, but he said he had made plans to go out of town that day. That stinks I do sure wish he could have been here to see me get married. Oh well anyway, Patrick and I are in Mr. Krabs office getting ready for the wedding to start. Sandy, her mother, the flower girl, who is Sandy's three year old niece Cheyenne and the bridesmaid pearl are all in the kitchen getting ready._

_ "I can't believe my best buddy is getting married," Patrick said to me with joy._

_ "I know right, I am so excited," I told Patrick with a huge smile on my face. As we both continue getting ready and talking with each other, Mr. Krabs walks in and tells us we have like a minute until the wedding begins. Patrick and I walk out of the office and stand in front of the krusty krab. Soon after, the flower girl begins walking down the aisle starts throwing the flowers on the aisle. She is as adorable as can be; I just love her so much. She loves me very much too; she is so excited I am becoming part of the family. Cheyenne gets to the front of the aisle and walks up to me and gives me a big 'ol hug. After she finally breaks away from the hug she sits down in the front row with her parents and little brother._

_ The wedding music starts to play and everyone stands up and looks to the back of the krusty krab. Sandy walks through the double glass doors with her dad at her side and they start walking down the aisle. She is so gorgeous in that super gorgeous white wedding dress. I am the luckiest sponge on the whole entire planet to have such a beautiful and awesome girl like Sandy. Sandy and her father walk down the aisle to the front. The music stops and everyone sits back down. The preacher starts to speak. _

_ "Who gives this squirrel to this sponge," the preacher asked._

_ "I do," sandy's father spoke up, then he sits down next to his wife._

_Sandy and I join hands and face each other with big smiles on our faces. _

"_Anyone who objects this wedding speak now, or forever hold your peace," the preacher said. No one says a word so the wedding is on._

"Do you SpongeBob squarepants take this squirrel to be your lawful wedded wife," he asked me.

"_I do," I said looking into Sandy's beautiful eyes._

"_Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together," he asked me._

"_I will," I said still looking at Sandy with a big smile on my face._

"_Sandra I am going to ask you the same thing," he said o Sandy._

"_Do you Sandra Cheeks take this sponge to be your lawful wedded husband," the preacher asked Sandy. _

"_I sure do," Sandy said in her awesome Texan accent._

"_Will you love, respect, and honor him throughout your years together," he asked sandy._

"_I sure will," Sandy said again in that cute accent. I just love that accent, it is so cute._

_ "May we have the rings," the preacher asked._

_Patrick gives us our rings and we hold them and we begin our ring vows. _

"_SpongeBob repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed in the name of the father, of the son and the Holy Spirit," the preacher said._

"_With this ring, I thee wed in the name of the father, of the son and the Holy Spirit," I said placing the ring on Sandy's finger and looking her in the eyes._

"_Sandra repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed in the name of the father, of the son and the Holy Spirit," the preacher told Sandy._

"_With this ring, I thee wed in the name of the father, of the son, and the Holy Spirit," Sandy said placing the ring on my finger and looking me in the eyes. Now here is the best part of the wedding._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, SpongeBob you may now kiss your bride," he said. As soon as he says this we both lean in towards each other and kiss each other passionately. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our newest family of bikini bottom. Mr. and Mrs. SpongeBob squarepants," the preacher announced. _

_ As the wedding music starts to play again, Sandy and I walk down the aisle hand in hand. I can't believe we are finally married, this is so awesome. We walk out of the building. As all the guests leave for the reception, the wedding party has to stay and get pictures taken. I don't mind getting pictures taken; it was really fun in all. The only thing was though, I was getting really tired of standing there and just want to go to the reception. Plus I was getting super hungry and was ready to eat. Later, pictures were done and time to go to the reception… it's about time! Sandy, I and the rest of the party get in the limo and head to the goo lagoon where the reception is located at._

_ We arrive at the lagoon, get out and then we head to the food tables and get our dinner._

"_Wow all this food looks so delicious," I said to Patrick. _

"_Yea it does," Patrick said with his mouth hanging open. Patrick and I start picking one of everything off of the tables. After we get our food we walk over to the table reserved for the wedding party, which is in front of everyone else. As we sit down at the table, Pat and I start pigging out because we are so hungry. Sandy comes over to the table and sits down followed by the rest of the party. Sandy sits down next to me. Sandy puts her arms around me and gives me a big 'ol kiss._

"_I love you so much babe," Sandy said with her arms still around me._

"_No I love you more," I said as I kiss her back. Sandy and I continue eating and socializing with everyone at our table. Half an hour later the whole party does some square dancing plus whoever else wants to join in. After all that fun is over Sandy gets ready to throw her flower bouquet in to the crowd. She gets in front of the crowd turns around and throws the bouquet. Pearl is the one who catches the bouquet. Later Sandy and I get ready to leave for our honeymoon. We say our goodbyes to friends and family before we head to the limo. Patrick does not want me to leave._

"_What am I gonna do when you're gone buddy," Patrick says with a sad face as sandy and I get into the limo._

"_Patrick I'll be back in 2 weeks, you'll see me again then, so just hang out with Squidward, you can go play with Gary if you want._

"_Can I come with you on your honeymoon, please," Patrick begged me. _

"_No Patrick you can't come with us. We got to get going so I will see you in 2 weeks ok buddy," I said to Patrick._

"_Ok see ya," Patrick said with a sad face looking down at the ground. I shut the door of the limo and the limo takes off. The driver drives us to the airport where we get on our flight to New York City where we are going to spend our honeymoon. After what seems like forever, our flight finally takes off._


	2. Job Offer

**Two and a half Years later…**

** Sandy got a job offer for a scientist job in Dallas, Texas a couple of weeks ago. I didn't want to quit my job at the krusty Krab; I sure am going to miss it there. Before she accepted the job, we talked it through and I decided it might be ok living in Texas. Experiencing new things and new places can be fun sometimes. It might be a nice place to raise the kids. That's right Sandy's pregnant, she is nine months along. We are having triplets; all boys I am still nervous about that. I mean three babies that's a lot and there all boys. That's going to be a challenge for the both of us. Oh well, I'm excited we are going to be parents. Today we got the moving truck and asked a bunch of people to help with the packing and cleaning up after. Everyone who came includes my parents, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, his daughter Pearl, Larry the lobster. I wanted Squidward to come but he refused and said he has other plans. Since Sandy is that far along in her pregnancy, she is doing very light work like putting the stuff into boxes. The rest of us are packing and putting the boxes into the truck and moving furniture into the truck. **

** Half an hour passes by and we are making some good progress. I walk upstairs to the bedroom where Sandy is packing all our stuff. She cleared out the bathroom already and she is clearing out the closet now. **

"**Hey babe how ya doing," I asked Sandy as I walk up to her. **

"**I am doing just perfect hon." Sandy said.**

"**It is looking awesome up here," I said as I grab Sandy and kiss her.**

"**Thanks," Sandy said as she gives me a big smile. **

"**Do you want me to help you pack up here," I asked her.**

"**Yeah how about you take out all the clothes in the dresser," Sandy suggested.**

"**Ok and after that do you want me to take the TV too," I asked sandy. **

"**Yeah but you are going to need help get that TV off of there," sandy told me.**

"**I know," I said as I start taking all the clothes out and putting them in a box. Once I am done getting the clothes out I walk downstairs and ask someone to come upstairs and help get the flat screen TV off of the dresser and into the truck. Larry the lobster offers and comes upstairs with me.**

"**Whoa that's a huge TV what size is it SpongeBob," Larry asked me.**

"**50 in'," I told Larry.**

"**Cool," Larry said as he grabs one side of the TV and I grab the other,"**

**Larry and I start to walk off with the TV. We walk down the stairs with the TV and take it out to the truck. **

"**This place is looking good everybody. Thanks again for all your help," I said to everyone. **

"**You're welcome SpongeBob," everyone said back.**

"**I am starting to get really hungry, anybody else hungry," I asked.**

"**I am very hungry SpongeBob," Patrick announced.**

"**Ok my mom made us all some sandwiches. Thanks mom," I thanked my mom.**

"**You're welcome sweetie," my mom said.**

"**We also got chips and soda, so help yourself to whatever you want," I announced to all.**

"**Hey SpongeBob where is Sandy at," My mom asked me.**

"**She is upstairs packing, I will go…**

"**SPONGEBOB," I heard sandy scream from upstairs.**

"**Uh oh, something terrible is wrong," I said as I run up the stairs.**

"**Baby where are you," I asked looking all over the bedroom.**

"**In here," sandy said from the bathroom.**

**I run up to the bathroom door and….**

"**SANDY," I screamed as loud as I could.**

** To be continued**


	3. Change of plans

"Someone call 911 please," I said as everyone comes running up the stairs.

"SpongeBob what's wrong sweetie," my mom asked me.

"I'm calling 911 right now son," my dad said while on his cell phone.

"Baby ,what's wrong," I asked sandy who is sitting against the tub not feeling well at all with her hand on her stomach, then I get down on my knees and sit beside sandy on the floor and put my arm around her. Everyone crowds around the bathroom. Patrick and my parents come in.

"The babies are coming now! I need to go to the hospital," she said anxiously.

"Say what," I said.

"I guess we are not moving to Texas tomorrow morning then," I said.

"Who cares, I just want these babies out NOW," Sandy shouted.

"The ambulance is on their way," my dad announced.

"Good I wish they would hurry and get here," Sandy said getting really impatient.

About ten minutes later we hear the paramedics pull up in front of our house.

"Where is she," one of the EMT's yelled from downstairs.

"She is in the bathroom, "Larry answered.

The EMT's come running up the stairs and into our bathroom.

"Sorry there is stuff all over the place, Sandy and I are moving. Well not today now, because now the babies are coming," I explained to the EMT's.

"No worries sir. We are just worrying about helping her," one EMT said.

"We are going to have to get her to the hospital immediately, "another one said.

"Are you the husband," another EMT asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said.

"We are going to need you to come with your wife to the hospital," he told me.

"Ok," I said as I stand up and back away from sandy so they can take her out.

The EMT's get the stretcher out and put Sandy on it and start to walk downstairs.

"I will call you guys when we get to the hospital," I told everyone as I walk out of the house following the EMT's to the ambulance.

"Ok son," my dad said.

AS soon as we all get into the ambulance, they take off as fast as they can. At the hospital a little bit later, the EMT's take Sandy straight to the birthing center and the nurses put her into a room immediately. I grab the chair that is in the room and put it next to the bed and I sit down, then I grab Sandy's hand and hold it.

"I can't believe the babies are going to be here very soon, "I said excited.

"I know. We will be awesome parents SpongeBob," Sandy said to me.

Two hours pass and still no babies. This waiting is getting to be really boring.

"I wish they would come out already. I want to meet our beautiful boys," I said getting impatient.

"I know right," sandy said back.

My cell phone starts ringing; I look down and see that it is y mother.

"Whoops forgot to call my mom when we got here," I said as I answer the phone.

"Hi mom, sorry I forgot to call when we got here, "I apologized.

"Don't worry about it honey. So any babies yet," mom asked me.

"Nope not yet and it has been two hours. I wish they would come out already," I told her.

"I know sweetie, they will come soon I'm sure. Just wait a little longer," mom said.

"Well I'll call you when they are born, I'm getting tired so I think I'm going to lie down and take a little nap maybe," I said as I walk over to the couch and lie down.

"Ok sweetie I will talk to you later then," my mom said as we say goodbye and both hang up.

"Wake me when the babies are coming," I said as I turn around and face the couch and close my eyes and fall fast asleep.

THREE HOURS LATER…

I wake up to sandy yelling my name and a pillow being thrown at my back.

"Hey that is not….

"They are finally coming," I said as I jump off of the couch and run over to sandy and grab her hand. I look down at the first baby coming out and I pass out to the floor. Next thing I know I am sitting on the floor against the rocking chair and the nurse standing above me.

"What just happened," I asked.

"You fainted," the nurse said as she helps me stand back up. Then I walk back over to Sandy and grab her hand again. The other two babies come one right after the other.

"Three beautiful boys….

"Wait… there is another baby coming," the doctor said.

"WHAT," Me and sandy said shocked as we both look at each other.

"Another baby," I said as the doctor delivers a fourth child.

"It's a little girl, she has been hiding in there this whole time," the doctor said shocked. The doctor hands the babies to Sandy and me. Sandy holds two and I sit down in the chair next to the bed and hold the other two.

"We weren't expecting a fourth but that's ok, they are all so beautiful, I can't believe they are here," I said as a tear rolls down my face. They are all squirrels like sandy, cute little things. The boys have my blue eyes and my buck teeth, adorable. The little girl looks just like sandy, she has her eyes and buck tooth.

"They are beautiful," sandy said.

"You did an awesome job honey," I said to sandy as I lean over to her and we kiss.

"We are finally parent's SpongeBob," Sandy said to me.

"It is about time," I said.

"Do you guys have names for the babies yet," the nurse asked us.

"For the boys we do," Sandy said.

"What are they," she asked.

"Well, the name I really like for this little guy I am holding is Trevor Ryan," I told the nurse.

"For the boy on my right arm, we like Kayden Matthew and the one on my left arm Bryson Alexander," Sandy told the nurse.

"Since we didn't know about the girl until like right now, we both have actually talked about girl names way before we found out the sex of the babies. We agreed on Madison Nicole, so that will be her name," I said to the nurse.

"Cute names," the nurse said as she writes the names down and puts them on each of the baby cribs and puts wristbands on the babies with their names on them. I give my mom a call and they plus Patrick and everyone who was helping us pack come to the hospital to see the kids.

"Hi guys," I greeted everyone as they all walk into the room.

"Hi," everyone greeted back.

"So you had a girl too," Patrick asked.

"Yep we did," I said back to Patrick.

Everyone looks at the babies and says how cute they all are. They all hang around for a little while before they leave. When they get back to our place, everyone packs up the rest of the stuff and clean up the house for us, that is really nice of them all. Night time falls and I stay the night at the hospital with Sandy and the kids. The next day comes and I pack everything up so it will be all ready for when we leave the hospital. I can't wait to get home and introduce the kids to Gary. He will be excited to meet them. Since we don't have a vehicle yet, that will happen when we are settled in Texas; my parents are going to pick us up in their boat. My parents went and bought us a fourth car seat. Last night my mom mentioned that we need another one for Madison, which is so sweet of my parents to help us out like that. I love my parents so much.

A few hours pass by and it is time for us to go back home. My parents come in with the car seats to get us.

"We have everything right baby," I asked sandy.

"Yeah it looks like it, I don't see anything else left out," Sandy said as we start to walk out of the room. As we are walking out of the family birthing center, all the nurses congratulate us.

"Thank you guys for everything you have done for us. Thanks for taking good care of Sandy," I thanked the nurses as we walk out. Sandy, I and my parents walk out with the babies and walk to the boat. We put the kids into the back seat of the boat, while sandy, my parents and I all squeeze in to the front seat. We get back to the pineapple home and all go inside. We introduce the new members of the family to Gary.

To Be Continued…..


	4. Visit from family

**Six months later here in Dallas, Sandy, I and our four beautiful babies who are now six months old are starting to get settled here .Dallas is really beautiful and a nice place to live, we love it here. Sandy has started her new job and is loving it very much, I also got a job myself as a chef at a local restaurant. Head Chef of course, Sandy works more hours than I, so I am home with the kids watching them more. Sandy's parents and twin brother randy come over frequently to watch them also, which helps a whole lot. They are all awesome squirrels, especially randy and his family. We bought this two story house that has five bedrooms; two bathrooms. The master bedroom is on the first floor and the four other bedrooms on the second. One being the guest bedroom. We have bought a bunch of new stuff since we didn't have a whole lot to begin with. We had to buy baby stuff and furniture for the living room and dining room. It is a nice home, nice neighbor's that greeted us when we moved in. Lots of kids in the neighborhood, that's a good thing because when our kids get older they will have lots of kids to play with. **

**Since we didn't have any vehicles when we moved here we had to get a couple because we both work and need more than one car. We got a blue Chevrolet Malibu used from someone, which Sandy drives to work. The other vehicle had to be bigger because we have four kids and we needed something they all could fit in, so we got a white Cadillac Escalade. They are both nice vehicles, work great, gets us where we need to get to. Sandy's brother, wife Kellie and their two kids Cheyenne and Cody are coming to visit and have dinner with us tonight, I can't wait. They should be here pretty soon. Sandy is off work today, I got off of work at four o'clock. So I just got home like half an hour ago. Since it is Friday and Cheyenne doesn't have school in the morning she wanted to stay the night with us and I think her little brother might be too. Awesome! Get to spend more time with the niece and nephew. They get to spend some time with their six month old cousins too.**

"**SpongeBob come here," Sandy yelled from upstairs.**

"**I'm coming," I said as I run up the stairs and go straight to Sandy.**

"**Yes baby," I said as I walk into Madi's room where sandy is changing her. **

"**Can you help me here? Can you go and get Trevor, he is crying, "sandy asked me.**

"**Of course," I said as I go into Trevor's bedroom and pick him up.**

"**Hi there sweetie, daddy's here", I said as I pick him up and hold him.**

"**Well you don't need changed, so you must be hungry," I said as I take him down stairs into the kitchen and get him a bottle. I walk into the living room and sit down on our new black sectional couch and feed Trevor. As I start feeding him, the door bell rings. **

"**Come in," I hollered from the couch because I don't feel like getting up. The door opens and Sandy's brother, his wife and two kids walk in and walk around the couch and into the living room.**

"**Hey guys, welcome," I greeted them while feeding Trevor.**

"**Hey what's up," Randy greeted back as he sits down next to me along with his wife and kids. **

"**Uncle SpongeBob," Cheyenne said as she runs up to me, climbs on the couch and gives me the biggest hug ever almost knocking Trevor out of my arms.**

"**Cheyenne be careful sweetie, you almost knocked the baby over," Randy scolded her.**

"**I'm sorry," she said feeling bad.**

"**It's alright, I know you're very excited to see me, "I said to Cheyenne.**

"**Hey Cody," I said looking over at Cody who is hiding behind his mother being shy. He smiles at me and hides behind Kellie.**

"**Sweetie you don't need to be shy, you know Uncle SpongeBob. We visit a lot since they moved here and he and Aunt sandy watch you guys quite a bit when we need a babysitter", Kellie told Cody.**

"**Speaking of Sandy, where is my sis," Randy asked.**

"**She was upstairs changing Madi, I'm sure she is done by now so probably….**

"**Hey bro, when did you guys get here", Sandy said as she comes up from behind the couch and into the living room holding Madi. She sits down on the couch next to Cheyenne, who is sitting right next to me.**

"**Like five minutes ago, "Randy said to Sandy.**

"**Oh cool, glad you guys are here. Are mom and dad coming over later too? I know they were thinking about it," Sandy asked her brother.**

"**I talked to dad; he said mom isn't feeling too well. All of a sudden she came down with a cold or something," Randy explained.**

"**Aw that's not good, I hope she's doing ok," Sandy said concerned.**

"**She's doing ok, dad said it's like a cold," Randy said.**

"**Waaaaaaaaaa," one of the babies upstairs starts crying.**

"**I'll go and see what this one needs," I said as I get up from the couch.**

"**Do you want to continue feeding Trevor for me Randy," I asked Randy.**

"**Yeah of course," he said as I hand Trevor to him.**

"**Wait I wanna come," Cheyenne called from the couch as I start to walk away. She jumps off of the couch and follows me upstairs. We walk into Kayden and Bryson's bedroom. **

"**Kayden is the one crying," I said as I walk over to Kayden's crib and pick him up.**

"**You need to be changed little guy," I said disgusted.**

"**Eww," Cheyenne said disgusted.**

"**I know," I agreed. I take him over to the changing table and change him.**

"**All better Kayden," I said as I lean down and kiss him on the cheek multiple times. He loves when I do that. He starts giggling at me.**

"**Ok time to go back to sleep," I said as I lay Kayden down in his crib.**

"**Aw he has to go back to sleep, he can't come downstairs with us," Cheyenne asked me bummed out.**

"**No sweetie, he has to get his rest," I told her.**

"**Later I will probably bring him down, but right now he needs to sleep", I told her. **

"**Let's go back downstairs," I said as we walk out of the boy's bedroom, I shut the door behind me and we go back downstairs and go back into the living room. I sit back down on the couch and Cheyenne climbs up on the couch, then she sits down on my lap and puts her arms around me hugging me.**

**A couple of hours pass by and it is 6:30 p.m. I decided to make best thing in the world for dinner, my favorite… Krabby Patties. Of course, what else, I hope Sandy's brother and family like them, because Sandy does. While I'm making the krabby patties, Sandy puts French fries in the oven, then she starts making up a delicious dessert. Sandy and I set the table while waiting for the food to get done.**

"**Can I help uncle SpongeBob and Aunt Sandy," Cheyenne came into the kitchen and asked us.**

"**Yes you can Cheyenne. How about you put the cups and silverware onto the table," I suggested.**

"**Ok," Cheyenne said as she takes the cups. As she is walking out to the dining room, she bumps into her little brother Cody who is coming into the kitchen. The cups drop to the ground and….**

**CRASH!**

**Only one of the cups breaks to pieces which surprised us all because the floors are wood floors. Oh well, no big deal. It's just a cup.**

"**CODY LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO," Cheyenne shouted at her brother. Randy and Kellie come running to see what happened and why Cheyenne was shouting. **

"**What happened," Randy asked.**

"**Daddy Cody made me drop the cups," Cheyenne whined to randy.**

"**Everything is ok Cheyenne it was just a little accident, I will clean it up," I said as I get a broom and clean up the glassy mess. **

"**Here Cheyenne take the cups that didn't break and put them on the table, the floor is clean," I said.**

"**Ok," she said as she takes them and puts them on the table. I grab another one to replace the broken one and put it on the table. After that she comes and gets the silverware. She takes them out to the dining room and puts them on the table. Fifteen minutes later everything is ready, so I put all of the food onto the table. We all sit down at the table and start eating.**

"**Did you put Trevor in the playpen out in the living room," I asked randy.**

"**Yep," he said.**

"**So how's those krabby patties," I asked a little bit later.**

"**Delicious," Randy and Kellie said at the same time.**

"**Stop it, "Cheyenne whined.**

"**Sweetie what's wrong," Kellie asked her.**

"**Cody won't stop poking me Mommy," Cheyenne said.**

"**Cody leave your sister alone and eat right now," Kellie scolded Cody. **

"**She's a meanie face, she yelled at me mama," Cody said.**

"**No you made me knock the cup over and break it stupid," Cheyenne said.**

"**You are a stupid chey…..**

"**Hey! That is enough,"Randy said sternly as he stands up and points to Cheyenne and Cody.**

"**Both of you knock it off right now. I don't want to hear anymore arguing or you calling each other stupid again or you both are going to be in big trouble," Randy said in a stern tone warning both of the kids. **

"**Cody started it," Cheyenne said pointing to Cody.**

"**No you started it," Cody said back as he throws a French fry at her.**

"**No you started it," Cheyenne said as she sticks her tongue out at him.**

"**Alright that's it," Randy said as he starts walking over to the kids.**

"**No I'm sorry I'll stop," Cody said getting scared.**

"**Come on," randy said as he picks Cody up and moves him to where he was sitting at. Randy grabs Cody's food and puts it in front of him, then he takes his food and takes it over to where Cody was sitting and sits down next to Cheyenne. Cody sticks his tongue out at Cheyenne, even though randy just moved him away from his sister. Randy looks at Cody with a really upset look on his face as he is starting to get really ticked off right now.**

"**Cody Michael, daddy just moved you away from your sister to stop the fighting, now you better stop. This is your last warning, I better not have to tell you to stop again or you will get a spanking and you will not stay over here at uncle SpongeBob and Aunt Sandy's house tonight. Do you understand me," Randy said ticked. **

"**Yes daddy," Cody said as he shakes his head and continues eating his dinner. Cheyenne continues eating too.**

**Later on we finish eating dinner and Sandy gets the dessert out and we all enjoy her yummy Chocolate cake she made earlier. **

"**Thank you babe for making that delicious cake, it was so yummy," I said.**

"**It was super yummy Aunt Sandy," Cheyenne said.**

"**Thank you all for loving it," Sandy said. Sandy, I and Cheyenne clean up all the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. After we clear the table and get all the dishes put away, Sandy and I feed and change the babies again before we put them to bed. Sandy grabs Trevor and Madison who are in the playpen downstairs and feeds them, then brings them upstairs and changes them. She puts them in their rooms. I feed Bryson and Kayden, then change them and put them back in their cribs. After all that feeding and changing we go downstairs and visit with Randy and Kellie some more before they leave. **

**Later at 8:15 p.m.**

**Randy and Kellie get ready to go back home.**

"**We got to get your guys stuff out of the car you two," Randy said as he walks out the front door followed by Cheyenne and Cody. Randy helps the kids bring their stuff into the house. **

"**Okay mommy and daddy got to go now, you two be good for uncle SpongeBob and Aunt Sandy ok," Randy said.**

"**Ok daddy," they both said at the same time. Randy and Kellie hug and kiss the kids goodbye.**

"**Oh yeah you guys have our cell phone numbers if you need anything or have questions," Randy said to sandy and I. **

"**Yep," I said.**

"**Good, hopefully you won't have any problems," randy said.**

"**Bye kids," Randy and Kellie said as they walk out the door and go home.**

"**Ok it is 8:15, what do you kids want to do," I asked them.**

"**Let's watch Finding Nemo Uncle SpongeBob," Cheyenne suggested.**

"**No we seen it like a bazillion times," Cody said.**

"**Well, we have a bunch of other movies," I said as I walk over to the entertainment center followed by the kids.**

"**Ok, I said as I get down on my knees and sit on the floor as I open the doors on the entertainment center where the DVDs are at. Cheyenne and Cody go in front of me and look at the movies we have.**

"**You guys have Mermaid man and barnacle boy movie," Cheyenne said excited.**

"**Yeah that one is hilarious I love them," I said.**

"**Can we watch it," Cheyenne asked me.**

"**Yeah of course," I said as I take the movie, stand up and put it in the DVD player. Cheyenne and Cody run over to the couch and sit on the same seat next to sandy, who is now reading a book. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to sandy on the other side as I push the fast forward to fast forward through the commercials. Cheyenne crawls over sandy and comes over to me and sits in my lap.**

"**Babe how can you read at a time like this, I just put on Mermaid man and barnacle boy movie," I said looking over at Sandy.**

"**I'm watching it also," Sandy said.**

"**You can read and watch a movie at the same time," I said confused.**

"**Unfortunately," sandy said looking down at her book reading.**

"**Ok then, I said as I push the play button because the commercials are done. **

**An hour and a half passes by and the movie is over.**

"**Well it is that time again, bedtime," I said as I stand up and yawn.**

"**I am tired," I said.**

"**Ditto," sandy said as she stands up along with the kids.**

"**SpongeBob can you help me take these two up to the guest room," sandy asked me.**

"**Yeah babe I will," I said as we walk Cheyenne and Cody upstairs to the guest bed room. We put their PJs on and put them in the bed. **

"**Good night kids," sandy and I said as we both give them good night kisses.**

"**Night", Cheyenne and Cody said. Sandy and I walk out the door, Sandy turns the light off and shuts the door behind her. **

"**I am tired," I said as I let out a huge yawn.**

"**Same here," sandy said.**

"**We better get to bed so we can catch some sleep ourselves," I said as we walk downstairs and go into our bedroom. We get into our PJ's, turn the light off and crawl into bed. **

"**Night, I love you baby," sandy said as she leans over and kisses me goodnight.**

"**Night love you too," I said.**

** To be continued…**


End file.
